<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to get a Woman by Trilled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848022">How to get a Woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled'>Trilled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Doctor Bashir is being a constant pest, trying to flirt with Dax when she's clearly not interested, and Kira steps in to teach him about how to flirt properly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to get a Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kira was tired of Doctor Bashir hovering over Lieutenant Dax’s workstation, stammering on about himself in an attempt to flirt with her. Dax was patiently listening, not wanting to break his heart, but also not interested.</p><p>Kira got up from her console, ascending the steps up to the science station. "Doctor Bashir, I have had just about enough listening to you attempt to flirt with Lieutenant Dax.” Kira stood intimidatingly close to him and he shut up. “Let me give you some advice about women. Talking about yourself and your achievements for near on half an hour is not going to impress her. You need to learn to pay attention to her, not your ego.” Dax had since stopped what she was doing and turned around to face both Kira and Bashir. “You can start by complimenting her, telling her she looks beautiful, or how smart she is, and if she seems receptive to the idea you could touch her in a non-threatening place like the hands or arm.” Kira demonstrated by putting her hand on Dax’s arm. “And then you shut your mouth and listen to her.”</p><p>Dax stood up from her seat, staying on the step below and almost eye to eye with Kira. “And if she’s interested, she might return the compliment by saying something like how she thinks you’re also beautiful, or strong, or brave, and touch you in return.” Dax took hold of Kira’s other hand. “Only then can you consider kissing her.”</p><p>Kira stared at Dax’s lips as she said that, watching her soft smile and inviting words.</p><p>Bashir could do nothing but dumbly watch as Kira took Dax’s advice, lent forward and passionately kissed Dax, her hand moving from Dax’s arm to her shoulder, as Dax’s hand snaked around her hips to hold her.</p><p>As they broke away they saw Bashir, crestfallen, descending from Ops in the turbo lift, returning to the Infirmary.</p><p>“I guess I have to ask you out on a date now.” Kira said, nose to nose with Dax.</p><p>“Dinner at the Bajoran cafe at eighteen hundred hours sounds fine to me.” Dax returned to her station, keying in data to her workstation.</p><p>“Right.” Kira agreed, returning to the central Ops table, still in shock that her demonstration to rid the room of Bashir had also netted her a date.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>